It is known, for example from patent WO2010/011883, to use a locking part formed as a transversely movable slider, this locking part being formed with a plate arranged transversely to the axis, provided with an axial opening through which the male connector passes, and a part forming a pushbutton such that manual pressure can unlock the connection. The transverse plate and the pushbutton are formed as a single L-shaped part. In addition, under the pushbutton is provided a flexible tab integral with the same part, which returns the slider toward a position that is off-center relative to the axis, this position forming the locking position where the male connector is retained in the female connector.
Given the fact that the pushbutton and the flexible tab extend from the plane of the plate, from the same side, towards the rear of the female connector, this arrangement has the following disadvantage: the force exerted by the flexible return tab has a resultant which is offset relative to the midplane of the locking plate, which tends to create a torque that jams the plate in the housing containing it, which can lead to incorrect return of the locking plate to the locked position.
Similarly, the force exerted by a user on the pushbutton is offset from the plane of the locking plate, which can lead to problems with unlocking.
There is therefore a need to provide an improvement that at least partially overcomes the aforementioned disadvantage of the known prior art.